


Sentence Prompt: "I loved you."

by Killer_Hearts



Series: Y!Schneeplebro [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye egos - Fandom
Genre: Henrik von Schneeplestein - Freeform, M/M, Sean McLoughlin Egos, Yandere, chase brody - Freeform, dr schneeplestein - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 05:51:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21156659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killer_Hearts/pseuds/Killer_Hearts





	Sentence Prompt: "I loved you."

“I loved you.” Chase was sobbing. “I loved you and you took advantage of me!” A few days ago he would’ve scolded himself for it, but as of right now, he didn’t care. It had been building up for a while now and he needed to let it all out. So instead of taking it out on Henrik, he was taking it out on a pillow. 

Henrik was, thankfully, not home so Chase didn’t have to worry about dealing with a psychopathic doctor. If the doctor knew “his lover” was crying like this, then Chase wouldn’t be able to have any alone time for the next week. Henrik would get scared that Chase would hurt himself and would stick to his side like glue until Chase convinced him that he was fine.

Chase was obviously not fine but Henrik did not need to know that. It was his fault that Chase was like this in the first place. He felt betrayed and upset. His boyfriend had used his insecurities against him to get him to stay longer and then had locked him in a room. “It’s for your own good, Meine Liebe.” was what he had said. 

Chase called bullshit, but no amount of arguing or pleading or _begging _changed Henrik’s mind. The doctor had merely pulled Chase tight into his arms and made promises that he would protect and care for Chase. 


End file.
